


Truths and Pimentos

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Robert and Sol have some secrets that they need to share one night. A certain food proves to be the way for the truth to get out.
Relationships: Sol Bergstein/Robert Hanson
Kudos: 3





	Truths and Pimentos

“Sol, How have we been partners for twenty years and I didn’t know you didn’t like pimento?” Robert looked at the man sitting across the table from him, his best friend of 20 years. 

“I don’t know, Robert, I always pick them out of any olives that I eat.” 

Sol popped another olive in his mouth, sans pimento, of course. 

Robert tried not to stare. Sol’s lips shone with the remnants of the last sip he had of his drink, capturing his entire mind with thoughts that were neither friendly nor professional. He tried to pull himself out of his thoughts before he ruined the only good thing in his life. 

Robert was saved by the waiter bringing his and Sol’s food. The conversation was light as the two men ate. They spoke about work and their most recent cases. The Solomon divorce looked like it was on its way to being solved quite amicably, meanwhile, the Harson case was well on a path to being a very messy affair. 

The conversation was almost enough for Robert to forget that the two of them really needed to talk because Robert had pushed it off long enough. 

As the waiter took their plates away and Sol and Robert ordered drinks, Sol spoke. 

“Listen, Robert, I’m glad that you brought me out tonight to talk about something because there is something that I need to get off my chest as well.” 

“If you don’t mind, I would like to go first, Sol.” 

Sol nodded. “Well, uh, the thing of it is,” Robert cleared his throat. “Actually, I think I should wait until our drinks arrive.” 

Robert picked up an olive, putting it to his lips and taking a deep breath. He tasted the salt on his lips as he savoured the flavour. He thought back on the conversation that he and Sol were having about pimentos. He held up the olive that was in his hand.

“The pimento, from the Latin origin “pigmentum” meaning colouring, is put inside a pitted green olive for two reasons.” Robert realized that he was, in fact, prattling on about nothing that made sense, but he could not stop himself. “It provides contrast both with the colour of the olive and with the bitter taste since it is a sweet pepper.”

Robert looked away from the olive, into Sol’s eyes. There was a glazed over look there that he could not identify. He brought the olive back to his mouth to suck the sweet red pimento into his mouth. 

He held the olive between his lips. Not a horoscope in the universe could have prepared Robert for the moment when Sol leaned over and took that same olive between his own lips, sealing their mouths together, and they were kissing.

Robert froze, unable to get his brain to work. This was exactly what he wanted, what he had dreamed of for years, but he couldn’t move. 

At some point, Sol seemed to realize that Robert wasn’t responding. He flung himself back, eyes wide. “Oh god, I completely misinterpreted this, us, didn’t I” Sol scrambled for something to do with himself. 

Sol was interrupted by the drinks being set in front of the two of them. He grabbed his scotch, taking a large sip. 

Robert shook himself out of the shock of the moment. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “Sol, sit down” He ordered. 

“Gay- I…I mean, yes.” His voice was as weak as he had ever heard it as Sol shrunk into his seat, trying to make himself as small as possible, a task that looked rather ridiculous for a man as tall as him. 

“Is that what you wanted to tell me, Sol?” Robert looked deep into his best friend’s eyes. 

Sol only nodded. 

This time it was Robert who leaned over. He took Sol’s face in his hands, planting a solid kiss on the other man’s lips. 

There was only a split second of shock between their lips meeting and Sol’s enthusiastic reciprocation. His own hands finding their way under Robert’s suit jacket to roam up and down his back. 

Their separation came naturally, bringing a smile to both men’s faces. 

“I doubt this needs clarification now,” Robert laughed, “ but I am too,”

Both men laughed, relaxed now more than they had been in years.

“Now,” he continued, “How about some cake?”

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a conversation I had this morning. I truly do not know what it is but there it is. 
> 
> I suck at beginnings and endings so I said fuck it and didn't write either for this. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading and if you like it drop a comment or a kudos


End file.
